It is, in particular, aimed at the processing of successive images (typically of a filmed sequence). These images are acquired by a camera and, in particular, the camera is immersed in a liquid in which turbulence is present. For example, these turbulence effects may be due to non-uniformities in the liquid medium, such as local differences in temperature. Such turbulence phenomena cause an effect of apparent displacement of pixels of the images. For example, a local difference in temperature in a region corresponding to an image edge leads to turbulence phenomena whose effect on the filmed images manifests itself by a perturbation of the pixels in this image edge with an apparent displacement (with respect to an origin position) of some of these pixels, this displacement being variable over time (in a random manner).
The random nature of these variations leads to a difficulty (or even an impossibility) in the processing of the images in order to remove the turbulence effects from them.